A problem exists with regard to the art of hanging objects. The prior art is replete with various screws, nails and bolts designed to connect one object with another. Typically, these prior art devices include a shaft connected with a feature that enables mechanical movement of the shaft such as a “head” with a slot for a screw, a flat surface for a nail, or a polygon shaped head for a bolt, for example only and not by way of limitation. When the objective is to screw, nail or bolt two items together, the prior art devices are well suited to the task. However, when it is desired to hang an object from another object, a picture from a wall for example, the prior art requires at least two separate devices, screw, nail or bolt and a separate hanging device. Obviously, in some cases where a simple nail in the wall suffices as a picture hanger, no separate device is warranted. Again, though, in many cases a separate hanging device is desired to ensure a safe and secure result. When that is the case, the prior art requires multiple parts and difficult measurements to ensure that the object hangs at the correct level.
Another problem with the prior art is that once installed they are often difficult to remove and thus may cause damage to the supporting structure or the device itself such that if removed they are typically unfit for reuse. This increases material and labor costs.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a device that enables a user to employ a single device for use to attach and hang one object with another that is easy to attach and detach and provides a secure connection for objects to hang from. It therefore is an object of this invention to provide an attachment apparatus and method that provides a user with a simple to use, flexible attachment and mounting system for safely and securely attaching one object with another. It is a further object to provide a reusable attachment apparatus and method that may be just as easily removed as installed and that does not cause further damage to itself or the hanging surface during removal. It is yet another object to provide an attachment device that ensures that objects hung from it are securely positioned and easily removed and replaced.